Given the reconfiguration and disaggregation of our original grant submission in addition to the decreased budget we will need to minimally alter the scope of work from the original proposal. The overall scope of work and aims will be limited to what had been proposed in projects 2 and three, the women and children's cohort projects. Therefore, the activities proposed in Project 1 and 4 and the Outreach and Dissemination core, as well as some of the Administrative core related to study coordination vM be cut. While the aims of the funded projects (2 & 3) will remain intact, given the approximate 20% budget reduction, we anticipate that we will need to reduce our target sample size to one that is consistent with the new grant configuration and budget. In addition, LSUHSC rather than the subcontractor may retain some of the interview of subjects.